The Digi-Howling
by MC the Midget Dragon
Summary: Even a digidestened pure of heart and says her prayers at night, can become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the moon is shining bright,


MC: it's been a while since i did a digimon fic, please note this takes place a week after the kids say goodbye to their digimon.

MC the Midget Dragon Presents:

"The Digi-Howling!"

(i wish i owned Digimon, alas i don't)

somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest...

a group of scientists watch in greif as one of their own, a old japanese woman breaths her last breath as she passes on..

"Notify her next of kin..." said one of them.

Meanwhile back in Obidia...

Kari and the others were watching TV while Tai was getting the mail.

"Bill...Bill...Jury duty...Death threat...Huh?" said Tai as he looked at a black boardered envelope adressed to Kari, "hey sis, i didn't know you get mail?"

Kari took the envelope and inspected it...

"if it's black boarderd, it must signify that someone you know must've died." said Izzy.

Kari read the letter:

 _Dear Hikari Kamiya,_

 _we regret to inform you that your great Aunt Hisako has passed on, since you are in her will, it would be an honor if you were to attend her funeral in Brazil, the readinig of her will follow it._

 _Deapest regards._

 _Mako Tsubassa,_

 _Atorney at law._

"Hey! how come i'm not in this will, or Dad or Mom?" asked Tai.

"because at our last familly reunion, you and your father got drunk and danced naked for 4 hours" said Tai's mother as she came in, "and Kari was the only one who even spoke to her in 30 years, nevertheless, you shoud go with her."

the next morning, Tai, Kari, Sora, TK and Izzy all took the next Flight to Brazill.

"so Hisako was a scientist, interesting..." said Izzy.

"yeah, she was a Mythobiologist and a genetics wiz...man, she's a bigger Egghead than you, Izzy." said Tai.

Kari punched him in the stomach...gently!

"Show some respect Tai, she is very special to me and to the world." said Kari, "she beleved that Elves, Unicorns, and even Werewolves existed at a certain time in history, she spent her entire life trying to bring them back."

Sora gulped, after her experince with Datamon, Science was the last thing she wanted to think about, she even developed a fear of hospitals.

She took a deep breath and looked out the window.

when they finally landed, the kids entered a small village, people were gathering fruit, fish and straw.

"Excuse me...but can you direct us to yonder mansion over there?" asked Kari as she pointed at the mansion at the top of the hill.

the natives cowered in fear! some of them retreated to their huts.

"somthing i said?" asked Kari.

an old woman approached the kids, "some say that unholy things happen in that house...but i will take you if that is what you wish." she said.

as the kids were led up to the mansion, Sora's fears turned into full-blown paranoia, she was never this scared, ever.

as they reached the path up to the mansion, the old woman stopped.

"this is as far as i can take you, are you sure you want to continue Ms. Kamiya?your aunt did some dangerous things, things that angered the gods, things that..."

"WE KNOW! our aunt was crazy!" said Tai in his usual tone," we'll find our own way to the mansion."

and so the gang continued upwards the old woman spoke softly, "May the gods have mercy on their souls."

After ther funeral...

Kari along with manny people sat down for the reading of the will, Kari learned that her great aunt peformed a lot of unesscisary surgery and was a master of arcane science, but she was a good woman at heart.

at last Mako, the lawyer read the will:

 _to my lawyer Mako, i leave my decretive Egg collection to you._

Mako mearly nodded.

 _to the good people of the village, i leave my coco plantation to use how you see fit._

the village elder coughed a bit and nodded.

 _and to my loving niece Kari, who every now and again wrote to me asking if i was ok, whose curiosity surpassed my own, and was the only one who saw me as human being and not a ATM, i leave my $ fortune, my mansion, and my research notes in the hopes that one day, when you are old enough, you would carry on my work._

Tai's jaw dropped, Izzy fanted, and Kari began to shed tears of joy.

after a while, the kids decided to stay at the mansion for the night, despite Sora pleading to go home right now.

Within Hisako's lab, Tai and Izzy were awestruck, the lab was suprisngly high-tech and in small cages were strange creatures that looked like elves and trolls.

"Dear god, she wasn't crazy at all..." said Izzy.

their silence was broken when they saw a cage that had been ripped open, it was a rather large cage that said "Fluffy"

"i really do not wanna know who "Fluffy" is." said Tai.

Kari was getting ready for bed, while TK was brushing his Teeth.

as for Sora, she did not want to stay in that house, so she decided to stay in the village for the night.

as she walked downwards, she couldn't help feel like she was being watched.

"TAI! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR STUPID PRANKS!" she yelled, cheeks pink with anger and fear...but mostly anger.

but nothing responded...

Sora continued walking down, she stopped walking when she heard a faint growling...

she turned around to find a strange creature covered in lush silver fur, it looked like a timberwolf, but walked and looked like a woman.

"Who...are y...you?" she asked trembling.

"...Fluffy..." she spoke, flashing her teeth.

"What big teeth you have..." Sora said.

"ya know what? i'm just gonna kill you for that little red riding hood joke!" she said as she lunged at Sora!

AHHHHHHHHHH!

The next morning, the others went to the village to pick up Sora, only to find a bunch of villagers crowd around her.

"what happened?" asked TK.

the old woman appered again, "i told you unholy things happened in that house." she said as she led the others inside.

Sora was just sitting there, face pale as death with a bite mark on her arm and claw marks on her face, All she could say was "...Fluffy...Fluffy..."

"What you hicks do to her?" yelled Tai.

"we saved her! saved her before the beast could finish it's work." a little boy said.

"Sora's Mom is gonna be pissed..." said TK.

 **Back in Japan...**

"SORA HAD NO BUSNESS GOING WITH THEM! SHE HAS ALREADY BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH IN THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Screamed Mrs Takanouchi.

"Mrs. Takanouchi, you have seen that Sora is perfectly capable of caring for herself and others." Mrs. Kamiya spoke.

"AND LOOK WHAT'S HAPPENED! MY CHILD'S BEEN MAULED BY SOME ANIMAL!" Mrs Takanouchi screamed, "first the digital world, now this? that is it! i want you and your children away from her! first thing tomorrow, i'm filling a restraning order!"

and without a single word from Sora, the mother and Daughter leave the building.

"Tai...this wasn't your fault...Mrs Takanouchi just doesn't understand." his mother said, patting him on the head.

The next morning, the others met Sora and Matt at the playground, Sora was all bandaged up but allright.

"so...did your mom file the restraining order?" asked Kari.

no, she cooled down, but she is still pissed off, she going to have me homeschooled so she'll know i'll be safe." Sora said.

"so this animal looked like a wolf, but walked like a woman?" asked Izzy.

Sora nodded, her head still hurt from the encounter.

That night, while all of Obidia was asleep, a faint howling could be heard...the sound was almost...feminine.

the next morning, Tai and friends were playing video games, when Sora walked in, her eyes bloodshot from exaustion.

"SORA! you look terrible, are you allright?" asked Mimi.

"i feel like crap, what do you think?" she snarled.

"Uh...guys, you may wanna take a look at this.." said TK as he handed the newspaper to Tai:

"VIOLENT ANIMAL ATTACK AT OBIDIA PARK! 7 PEOPLE DEAD!" it said.

Sora gulped, she was just there last night.

"That monster must've followed Sora here." said Tai.

Later that night, three kids were vandilizing a car.

"i dont know what i like more, Smashing cars or Smashing faces!" Takuya boasted.

"Lucky you don't gotta decide tonight, come on, we got school tomorrow." said Tommy.

Kouji just nodded.

as the three walked home, they heard a faint growling.

"What was that?" asked Takuya

"probbuly your stomach, i told you to eat somthing before we left." Kouji said.

the trio continued walking until they heard the growling again, only louder.

"That is no stomach!" yelled Tommy as they ran to the safety of their house.

All three breathed a sigh of joy as Takuya locked the door.

but that joy faded as the three opened their eyes and saw that the beast was right in front of them, it's auburn fur glistened in the night, it's burning yellow eyes bored right into their souls.

AHHHHHHHHHHH!

the next morning, Sora woke up feeling refreshed as if she had the best sleep in her young life...until she realized she was half naked save for her jeans, was sitting next to a small puddle of blood and was cuddling somone's severed arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed as she ran home in tears!

Back at Tai's, she explained what had happened.

"and so i fell asleep around midnight, and next thing i know i was half naked, cuddling some dude's severed arm!" she said as she presented the arm in question, "i'm scared guys, i think i may have hurt somone...or worse!"

"hurt somone, you? phifffbt!" said Tai.

"Sora, you are the most carring human being in the universe! you could never hurt anyone, ever!" said Mimi.

"At least...not on purpose..." said a small voice.

the others turned to find TK with a stack of papers and books, and wearing his reading glasses.

"i think i may know what's going on, but you guys are gonna think i'm nuts." he said.

and so TK explained that Sora had contracted an ailment known only as Lycanthropy, or commonly known as Werewolfism, the others took it pretty well.

"Our Sora, a werewolf, that's crazy!" said Mimi

"i dunno, the animal that Sora described was indeed wolflike." said Izzy

"i think i'm gonna throw up..." said Sora, "let me get this straight, every full moon, i'm going to sprout fur, fangs, claws, and a tail and maul people?"

TK nodded.

"My life is over...i'm a fucking werewolf!" Sora said as she began to cry.

"look, i still don't buy this Teeks, if Sora really is a werewolf, prove it!" said Tai with his arms crossed.

TK went to the kitchen and grabbed a silver spoon, he then walked over to Sora and asked her to hold it.

Sora gripped the spoon in her hand, only to throw it at TK in pain, to everyone's fear, there was a burn mark where the spoon was held.

Izzy fainted, Mimi looked scared, Tai was still in denial, and Kari was confused.

Matt looked at his younger brother, "well, this was a blast, and now one our closest friends is a werewolf." he said.

Later that night, Sora was put in a special cage, but it was made so Sora would at least be comfortable.

"Screw you guys..." said Sora.

"Sora, this is for your own protection as well as ours." said Izzy.

"Don't worry, Tomorrow, Kari and i will return to Brazil, look at Hisako's Notes and see if a cure can be found." said Tai.

Sora looked at Kari with malice, "This is all your fault! you just had to go see your dead aunt! i swear if i turn, you'll be the first thing i kill!" she yelled.

Kari stepped back, "i'm...sorry..."

Suddenly, Sora began to feel a burning sensation in her chest, she screamed in pain as her body convulsed, her sturdy female hands hardened into large, monsterous claws!

Fur grew all over her body as her jaws stretched into a lupine muzzle, her spine extended to form a large, bushy tail, as her favorite tank top could no longer support her growing body.

her shoes burst, revealing sturdy hind paws, and her ears stretched, making her hearing much more sensitive.

as she stood, all Sora could think about was killing Kari, somthing Sora had never wanted to do, but she was not Sora anymore, she was a animal, nothing more nothing less.

"TK was right, she is a werewolf!" screamed Mimi.

the beast that was once Sora gazed at Kari, who was shaking in fear.

"KARI RUN!" yelled Tai.

the Child of light ran out of the basement level of the apartment and into the streets.

Sora ripped through the bars and ran after her, Matt and Tai close behind her.

Kari decided to lose Sora in the forrest, she had explored it many times and knew it like the back of her hand.

But Sora's newfound animal instinct allowed her to navigate the forrest far better than Kari, it was only a matter of time before she found her.

Matt and Tai made it to the forrest and decided to split up Tai would find Kari while Matt looked for Sora.

Kari was hiding in one of the trees when she scanned the area, no sign of the beast that was once Sora.

she climbed down and proceeded to walk back home when Sora pounced on her from behind with a malicious snarl!

"Please..Sora..i'm sorry..." wept Kari.

But her plea fell on deaf ears as Sora clawed at her chest and removed her heart with her teeth.

By the time Matt and Tai were at the scene, it was too late, Kari was already dead.

"SORA STOP!" Screamed Tai, "SHE'S ALREADY DEAD! PLEASE STOP!"

Suddenly, the sun began to rise, and as it did, Sora's human reason returned as she slowly reverted back to human form.

she backed away from her former prey, "No...no...oh god!...what have i done!" she screamed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

she dropped to her knees sobbing, as Tai comforted her, "you didn't mean to, Sora." he said, "you didn't mean to..."

 **TWO DAYS LATER...**

all over Obidia, news spread of the gruesome tragedy:

HIKARI KAMIYA LATEST VICTIM IN ANIMAL ATTACK! PARENTS DEVISTATED!

Everyone, friends, familly and teachers came to pay their respects to the young girl.

Tai and the gang were the first to pay their homage to her, Sora however did not attened out of guilt, no one will ever know that it was her that ended Kari's life, the guilt was crushing her in ways that would drive even the strongest of women mad.

after the funeral, Tai and Matt, went to Sora's place to talk to her, only to find Mrs. Takanouchi in tears holding a picture of Sora when she was 4 years old.

When Tai questioned her, she pointed at a note on the fridge:

 _Dear Mom, Tai and the gang,_

 _i'm leaving Obidia, it's obivous that i cannot control this monster inside me, i cannot bring Kari back, but i can prevent anyone else from dying, i won't tell you where i am going, nor do i want you to try to find me, i just wanna be alone..._

 _Love always,_

 _Sora T._

Tai fell onto his knees crying, two of the only people he loved with all of his heart were gone, never to return.

OUTSIDE OBIDIA CITY LIMITS...

a young girl with short auburn hair was walking down the highway when a truck came rolling by, she waved her hand and the truck stopped.

"Where to miss?" asked the driver in a gruff voice.

"somewhere peaceful," said Sora.

The man tipped his Fez and opened the passanger door, "Gravity Falls is a peacfull place...most of the time." he said, "Climb in."

Sora nodded and got in the truck, she did not know what Gravity Falls was, but anywhere was better than here...

THE END...?

MC: i'm thinking of making this a series, comment in reviews if think i should.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
